promise
by Park hana
Summary: ketika salah satu harus hidup. maka adik mu yg harus hidup. Kyuhaeteuk brothership


**cast : Leeteuk,Kyuhyun,Donghae**

**rate : T**

**genre : brothership,**

**Promise**

_"Aku akan berada di sisi mu meski aku tidak ada"_

_"Hyung….."_

_"Itu janji ku"_

_"Jangan!"_

_"Kau harus tetap hidup…..Kyuhyun"_

_"Aku mohon"_

_"Aku menyayangi mu….."_

** 0o0o0o00o0**

"ugh!mimpi itu lagi" gumam nya pelan sambil memegangi dadanya. Namja itu menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan nya dengan erat memegang dada nya yang terasa sakit. Bukan sakit karena operasi jantung, sakit karena sebuah janji yang di langgar. "hyung….." lirihnya, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu namja ini terus memimpikan hal yang sama.

Cklek!

"sudah bangun, sarapan mu Kyu. ingat kau masih dalam masa pemulihan" jelas nya sambil menaruh nampan berisi sarapan pagi serta beberapa butir obat "kau harus makan Kyu"

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Untuk apa? Bukankah semuanya percuma Donghae hyung?"

Namja yang di panggil Donghae menghela nafas berusaha mengerti perasaan saudara kandung semata wayang nya. Bukan hanya Kyu yang terluka disini, dia juga terluka. Namun sebagai seorang Kakak yang masih sehat,Donghae bertahan, dan tetap mengulas senyum. "tidak ada yang tidak percuma, hentikan bersikap seperti ini Kyu"

"kau tidak tahu rasanya hyung"

"kau pikir kau saja yang terluka huh? Sudah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu. Habiskan sarapan mu,minum obatnya. Aku ada urusan," ucap Donghae tegas lalu pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya memandangi sarapan nya tanpa menyentuh nya sama sekali, perlahan air mata nya turun. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis.

Donghae menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tubuhnya bersandar di pintu kamar mendegar isak tangis dari dalam kamar. Hatinya juga sakit.

_"kau sengaja melakukan ini, bagaimana dengan ku?"_

_"aku akan bersama kalian…."_

_"aku mohon"_

_"salah satunya harus hidup dan itu adik mu"_

_"tidak….tidak.. .."_

_"aku menyayngi mu Donghae"_

Donghae memandangi satu persatu boneka rancangan hyung nya. Sekarang menjadi tanggung jawab nya mengelola rumah boneka milik hyung nya. Donghae menatap satu persatu boneka itu,dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa boneka yang di rancang hyung nya. Donghae mengambil boneka kura-kura dengan sepasang sayap,hmm terinspirasi dari Yesung si pegawai rumah boneka yang hobi berbicara dengan kura-kura. Donghae tersenyum lalu meletakannya kembali di rak, kali ini dia mengambil boneka kuda yang memakai stelan jas ,terinspirasi dari seorang pengusaha Kaya yang selalu datang ke tempat ini"ini Siwon,ada-ada saja ide hyung ku" Donghae meletakannya di samping boneka kura-kura bersayap.

"hhhhhh, kenapa? Kenapa begini?" bisik nya lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri "bahkan Kyuhyun memilih mati dari pada tersiksa seperti ini, kau juga menyiksa ku hyung" Donghae mengambil boneka anak kecil yang bertanduk seperti evil dan mengelusnya sayang "Kyuhyun"bisik nya

** 0o0oo0o0o0**

_"Aku akan berada di sisi mu meski aku tidak ada"_

_"Hyung….."_

_"Itu jani ku"_

_"Jangan!"_

_"Kau harus tetap hidup…..Kyuhyun"_

_"Aku mohon"_

_"Aku menyayangi mu….."_

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai ke arah sebuah toko boneka yang di kenal sebagai rumah boneka. Jalanan sangat ramai penuh dengan kendaraan tetapi Kyuhyun nekat melewati nya tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas. Dia seakan sudah mempersiapkan kematian nya sendiri. "astaga! Kyuhyun!" Donghae segera berlari ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah – tengah jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan bunyi klakson mobil, Donghae mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menarik nya ke pinggir jalan dan memaksanya masuk kedalam rumah boneka.

Nafas Donghae terengah-engah sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan wajah yang datar "apa yang kau lakukan Kyu! coba katakan padaku?"bentak Donghae, seumur hidup nya baru kali ini ia membentak Kyuhyun. Yang di bentak hanya diam dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang

"hyung, aku mau menyusul nya" ucapnya pelan

"kau mau bunuh diri? Demi apapun itu Kyu, yang kau lakukan hanyalah membuat pengorbanan Teuki hyung sia-sia. Dia berjuang agar kau hidup. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku? aku juga sama sakitnya" jelas nya panjang lebar sambil menahan tangisan nya. Donghae tidak pernah berkata seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun, karena dia tahu Kyu memiliki kelainan jantung.

"dia berkorban agar kau tetap hidup, ayolah Kyu! bangkit dari keterpurukan mu. Jangan buat semua nya sia-sia. Dia bersama kita Kyu, mengawasi kita dari tempat yang Tinggi"

"hyuuuuung~" Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae erat sambil terisak kencang "maaf, maaf kan aku. Aku hanya marah karena Teukie hyung melanggar janji nya, dia sudah berjanji"

Donghae mengusap kepala adiknya lembut "dia tidak melanggarnya,dia menepatinya" Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap air mata Kyuhyun "disini" Donghae menyentuh dada Kyuhyun yang berdetak normal "dia hidup disini, dan masih berdetak di dalam dirimu. Teuki hyung menepati janjinya,pada kita dan juga kepadamu. Jadi jagalah jantung mu baik-baik, mengerti" jelas donghae yang mulai terisak kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun kembali

** 0o0o0o0o00o0**

Flashback

_"hyung…hyung…. kau dimana, sakit… Donghae hyung,, Teuki hyung" rintihnya pelan sambil memanggil nama hyung nya. Leeteuk lah yang pertama kali datang dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, menenangkan nya._

_"aku disini Kyu, ayo minum obat mu" Leeteuk membimbing Kyuhyun meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kelainan jantung yang di derita nya membuat Kyuhyun susah untuk beraktivitas. Bahkan membuat Leeteuk terus di samping nya atau Donghae yang bergantian menjaganya. _

_"kau disini kan hyung?"_

_"tentu, aku ada disini. Menemanimu. Kau ingat kan, aku pernah berjanji bahwa akan selalu menemani mu, menjaga mu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu"_

_"kau janji kan hyung? Kau janji akan menepatinya kan?"_

_"tentu"_

_…._

_Ketika ada dua pilihan maka salah satu nya adalah pilihan yang paling menyakitkan. Ketika salah satunya harus pergi, maka dialah yang pergi._

_Leeteuk menatap ruang ICU dan melihat Kyuhyun terbaring lemah disana "tolong lakukan lah,demi dia" pinta nya lirih, Donghae yang ada di samping nya ikut terkejut dengan permohonan mustahil hyung nya."hyung"panggilnya_

_"tolong lah, Dokter Han."_

_Dokter Han menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan memutar tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan "maaf Leeteuk-ssi, kau masih dalam keadaan sehat. Tidak mungkin melakukan pencangkokan jantung kepada orang yang masih hidup. Itu sama saja membunuh"_

_"demi dia,"_

_"maaf, meski jantung mu cocok dengan nya tetapi tidak bisa. Rumah sakit akan melakukan sesuai prosedur. Maaf Leeteuk-ssi" jelas Dokter Han, lalu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Donghae di depan ruang ICU. Donghae tahu hyung nya sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai pendonor untuk Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mendapat kan kartu pendonor. Kalau suatu saat terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya maka Leeteuk bisa mendonorkan organ tubuh nya._

_"hyung, ku mohon jangan. aku membutuhkan mu. Kau tidak memkirkan bagaimana perasaan ku?"_

_Leeteuk memeluk Donghae dan mengelus rmabutnya sayang "aku menyayangi mu sama seperti aku menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tetapi dia harus tetap hidup"_

_"lalu bagaimana dnegan ku? aku mohon hyung, demi aku"_

_"aku menyayangimu"_

_"hyung" leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Sebuah rencana sudah di persiapkan di otaknya. Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan donor secepatnya atau ia akan kehilangan nyawa nya._

**_0o0o0o0o0_**

_Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin kritis, sudah saatnya Leeteuk bertindak. Leeteuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja. Donghae langsung menaruh gelas kopinya dan mennahan tangan hyung nya yang hendak keluar dari cafetaria rumah sakit "hyung, mau kemana?"tanya Donghae was-was_

_"pergi sebentar, nanti aku titip rumah boneka padamu ya dan jaga Kyuhyun. Aku akan kembali, tidak akan meninggalkan kalian"_

_"hyung janji"_

_"tentu"_

_Donghae melepas kan genggaman tangan nya dan menatap punggung hyung nya yang menghilang. Donghae segera kembali ke ruang ICU untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin sambil berdoa agar Kyu mendapat donor secepatnya._

_Brak! _

_Dan doa nya terkabul. Orang-orang berpakaian putih datang "ada apa?"tanya Donghae panik_

_"Kyu mendapatkan donor" jawab dokter Han singkat dan membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang operasi. Donghae tentu senang do'a nya terkabul, Donghae mengikuti langkah para suster dan beberapa dokter menuju ruang operasi, tetapi….._

_Langkahnnya terhenti ketika melihat satu ranjang menghampirinya dan hendak masuk kedalam ruang operasi._

_Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga ketika melihat tubuh yang ada di ranjang itu "hyung,"_

_"Donghae"ucapnya lirih. Donghae reflek memeluk hyung nya yang berlumuran darah. Baju putih yang dikenakan nya sudah tidak lagi putih._

_"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau sengaja melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana dengan ku hyung, kau tidak memikirkan ku?perasaan ku" ucapnya bertubi-tubi. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum "aku mohon.. aku mohon hyung…"_

_"aku akan bersama kalian" nafasnya terputus-putus bahkan bicara pun susah_

_"aku mohon" _

_Leeteuk menggeleng pelan_

_"salah satunya harus hidup dan itu adik mu" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan berajalan mundur "tidak..tidak…" gumam nya sambil terisak dan mengucapkan kata 'tidak' berulang-ulang. "uhuk!"Leeteuk terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Dokter dan suster segera membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menangis memadangi hyung nya yang mulai perlahan masuk ruang operasi_

_"aku menyayangi mu Donghae" bisik nya pelan, namun Donghae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas _

_"aku juga hyung, aku menyayangi mu" balas Donghae yang terisak kencang, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh di depan pintu ruang operasi. _

_Dan semua nya berjalan begitu saja, seorang malaikat telah kembali ke asalnya dan memberikan kehidupan baru._

**_0o0o0o0oo0o0_**

"aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mu hyung" Kyuhyun menaruh sebuket bunga lily di atas makam Leeteuk "aku akan menjaga jantung mu agar tetap berdetak"

"aku yakin, kau selalu bersama kami." Ucap Donghae yang ikut berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun.

"aku menyayangi mu Donghae hyung, terima kasih telah menjaga ku dan merawat ku selama ini"

"ne, sama-sama Kyu. aku juga menyayangi mu. Kapan lagi aku punya adik nakal seperti mu" canda Donghae sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun"aku tidak nakal" bela nya

"sudah, ayo pulang sudah sore" ajak Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam Leeteuk. Langkah mereka berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kearah makam "aku menyayangi mu,hyung. Gumawo" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan. Lalu kembali berjalan.

Jauh, tepat di belakang mereka sosok namja berpakaian putih tersenyum manis melihat mereka. dan kemudian menghilang, tersamarkan oleh angin yang menyapu tubuh dua namja itu.

**0o0oo0o0o0o**

END

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Epilog_

_Sinar matahari masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar rawat rumah sakit. Namja itu baru tersadar setelah menjalani operasi panjang "hyung,Teuki hyung" gumam nya pelan. Di sentuhnya dada nya yang ternyata berdetak dengan teratur dan normal "Donghae hyung, mana Teuki hyung?"tanya nya sambil memegangi dadanya. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunya meraba dadanya yang kini berdetak normal "disini"jawab Donghae singkat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca_

_Dengan tatapan Donghae seperti itu, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi "kau sudah berjanji" ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangis._

_"Kyuhyun sembuh, Teuki hyung. Gumawo" bisiknya sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memanggil nama Leeteuk berulang-ulang._

_0o0o0o0o0_

end


End file.
